Smiles
by doheerin
Summary: What Jongin loves from HIS Kyungsoo


Title:

Smiles

Cast(s) :

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

...

* * *

Jongin suka melihat senyuman yang dibuat kekasihnya. Senyuman indah yang membuat siapa saja meleleh. Bahkan Sehun, sahabatnya, bilang jika senyuman kekasihnya itu bisa membuat siapa saja terpukau. Termasuk Sehun sendiri yang akhirnya dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di kepalanya. Jongin memiliki beribu cara untuk bisa melihat kekasihnya tersenyum.

 **Menari.**

Jongin suka menari. Apalagi di depan kekasihnya. Jongin akan selalu membawa kekasihnya jika Ia tengah berlatih menari baik di sekolah maupun di sanggar tari tempat Jongin khursus. Kekasihnya adalah orang pertama yang Jongin ingin lihat senyumannya setiap kali Ia selesai menari.

 **Ayam.**

Jongin suka ayam sejak kecil. Mungkin karena ibunya selalu makan ayam goreng saat Jongin masih berada di dalam perut ibunya. Kekasihnya itu suka sekali memasak, terutama ayam goreng. Jongin selalu makan bekal yang dibawakan oleh kekasihnya dan ayam selalu menjadi lauk utama dalam bekal yang selalu disiapkan kekasihnya. Jongin akan tersenyum bahagia hingga membuat kekasihnya itu ikut tersenyum.

 **Basket.**

Kekasihnya itu pendek dan sangat membenci basket. Tapi kekasihnya tidak pernah marah jika Jongin sibuk berlatih basket dengan anggota timnya. Ketika Jongin berhasil mencetak angka saat pertandingan, senyuman kekasihnya yang hanya bisa membangkitkan semangatnya. Jongin akan mudah menemukan kekasihnya melalui senyumannya itu.

 **Bahasa Inggris.**

Jongin benci mata pelajaran itu, tapi kekasihnya tidak. Sesering apapun Jongin belajar bahasa asing yang hingga sekarang Jongin tidak tahu kenapa mereka harus mempelajarinya, Jongin tidak akan bisa. Sulit. Menyebalkan. Merepotkan. Itu pendapatnya. Namun karena itu, Jongin bisa melihat kekasihnya tersenyum. Kekasihnya akan tersenyum ketika melihat wajah frustasinya karena Ia tidak tahu harus cara yang bagaimana lagi agar Ia bisa memahami bahasa inggris. Wajahmu lucu, kata kekasihnya ketika Jongin bertanya kenapa Ia tersenyum saat Jongin frustasi.

 **Game.**

Pergi ke Game Center adalah kewajiban Jongin. Entah itu bermain apa yang pasti Ia harus pergi ke game. Sedangkan kekasihnya tidak begitu menyukai game. Kekasihnya itu akan tersenyum ketika dirinya menang maupun kalah dalam permainannya. Jangan menyerah dan terus berusaha, itu kata kekasihnya. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman manis itu.

 **Pagi Hari.**

Kekasihnya akan selalu membangunkannya pagi hari; hanya bukan berarti mereka tinggal satu rumah. Mereka tinggal di blok yang sama namun rumah kekasihnya berada diujung pertigaan jalan yang menghubungkan ke blok lainnya. Kekasihnya sering membangunkannya dengan usapan kecil dipipi dan kecupan ringan di kening. Ah! Senyuman selamat pagi itu lebih indah dari dibandingkan senyuman-senyuman lainnya. Dan Jongin lebih menyukai senyuman Selamat Pagi itu.

Masih banyak lagi hal yang Jongin lakukan supaya melihat senyuman kekasihnya itu. Dan Jongin tidak akan berhenti melakukan semua caranya untuk melihat senyuman itu. Ia bahkan berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat kekasihnya itu berhenti tersenyum untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Jongin pada seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya. Orang itu melirik sebentar lalu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada buku-buk yang Ia baca; acuan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Mengerjakan tugas. Pertanyaannya sulit sekali, aku hampir menyerah memecahkannya."

"Pasti kau bisa."

"Jongdae saja tidak bisa mengerjakan, bagaimana aku?"

"Kau dan Jongdae berbeda, sayang." Tangan Jongin terulur mengcubit pipi kanan kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan yang dicubit menampik tangan Jongin cepat sebelum pemuda berkulit tan itu semakin lama mencubit pipinya.

Selang beberapa detik kekasihnya itu meletakkan bulpoint dengan kasar dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja keras hingga menimbulkan sedikit bunyi dentuman. Cukup membuat tiga atau empat orang disekitar mereka melihat kearah mereka.

"Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin.

"Heung."

"Kyungsoo."

"Diam."

"Do Kyungsoo."

"Kubunuh kau jika tidak diam. Aku sedang menenangkan pikiranku."

"Kim Kyungsoo."

"Kau ingin mati, Jongin?"

"Kau sedang pms ya?"

Bug!

"Aw! Sakit, Kyungsoo."

"Pms untuk perempuan bodoh! Aku laki-laki. Berapa sih nilai biologimu?"

Jongin tertawa kecil. Wajah kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo, terlihat benar-benar lucu saat sedang kesal seperti itu. Jongin ingin menciumnya. Namun apadaya, mereka sedang di sekolah dan di dalam perpustakaan.

"Kau sejak tadi menjawab pertanyaanku singkat sekali. Seperti perempuan sedang pms," jelas Jongin yang masih mengusap kepalanya. Kyungsoo hanya berdecih kemudian beranjak dari duduknya setelah membereskan buku-buku yang Ia ambil. Meletakkannya di rak buku dimana asal buku itu di letakkan.

Setelah meletakkan buku terakhir pada raknya yang berada di paling ujung ruang perpustakaan, Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo disana. Menepuk-nepuk kecil kepala Kyungsoo sayang.

"Jongin, kita di perpustakaan sekarang," ujar Kyungsoo namun tak melepaskan pelukan kekasihnya itu. Jongin hanya diam dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tubuh Kyungsoo serasa pas sekali berada dipelukannya.

"Apa aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, hari ini?" tanya Jongin dan dibalas berupa gelengan oleh Kyungsoo. Yang lebih pendek ikut melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh sang kekasih. Menyamankan diri dipelukan orang tercintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Jongin.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Kyungsoo.

Mereka semakin erat berpelukan seakan tak perduli dengan dimana keberadaan mereka saat ini. Jongin tahu saat ini kekasihnya pasti sedang tersenyum dalam pelukannya. Ada satu hal yang Jongin suka selain melihat Kyungsoo-nya tersenyum.

Memeluk lama tubuh Kyungsoo dan sesekali mengayunkannya ke kanan dan kiri.

* * *

Hi, berjumpa lagi denganku. semester akhir banyak banget yang harus diurus teman-teman. maaf ya, belum bisa menepati janji harus menyelesaikan FF COMPLICATED. lagi stuck sama ide. soalnya feel Krisoo ku ilang, lagi into SehunxKyungsoo nih. hehe. silahkan ditunggu aja, Thank you :)

.

.

.

Regards

Heerin^^


End file.
